The present application is related to digital-to-analog converter circuits (DACs). DAC circuits are often employed in conjunction with (or integrated into) microcontrollers or microprocessor circuits to convert digital values to analog signals for a variety of applications. High DAC accuracy is desirable in many applications, such as medical devices, optical devices industrial control products, display drivers, etc. Higher accuracy DACs typically occupy significant circuit area, and increased bit accuracy generally results in significant increases in the number of switches and resistor elements. In addition, more calibration memory and calibration time are required for DAC circuits that provide high bit accuracy.